


Hot Coffee

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life for Worf and Jadzia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

"Computer," Worf says, "one raktajino, hot."

The mug is steaming, the thick ceramic nearly hot enough to burn his hands--perfect. Worf drinks deeply, and nearly spews his datapadd, Jadzia's handwritten notes on the molecular decay rate of virtribian, and a crude drawing done by Alexander with sickly sweet _tozah_.

"Computer," Worf says, "I ordered raktajino, hot. Why is this beverage sweetened?"

"The default setting for raktajino is double sweet and hot."

Worf grimaces and downs the rest of the mug in one scalding gulp. He's no fool. He may prefer his raktajino dark and bitter, but he knows who wears the pants in these quarters, and it damn sure isn't him.


End file.
